


imponderous

by fnowae



Series: phenomenae 'verse [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mindless Fluff, yeah I continued this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: Joe steps back and looks down, realizing Patrick is actually floating a good six inches off the floor.





	imponderous

**Author's Note:**

> before you ask, it means having little or no weight. 
> 
> I just had to continue this series. I'm falling in love with this 'verse.

"Babe, can you come over here for a second?"

Patrick looks up from the book clutched in his hands. "Oh, uh, yeah."

He sets the book down and rises to his feet, strolling over to Joe. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Joe beams. "Just wanted to do this."

He leans down and presses a nice kiss to Patrick's lips. Patrick laughs and wraps his arms around his taller boyfriend's body, grinning into the kiss. 

They stand there like that for what feels like forever, and it takes Joe way too long to realize that something's off. 

At first, he can't put his finger on it, but then it comes to him. Patrick is somehow now at his eye level. 

Joe steps back and looks down, realizing Patrick is actually floating a good six inches off the floor. 

"Joe? Is something wrong?" Patrick asks, concerned. 

Joe looks back up to his face. "Uh...are you gonna come down from there?"

"From where?" Patrick frowns. 

Joe laughs. "Babe, you're floating."

Patrick's eyes go wide and he looks down to see that his feet aren't touching the ground. He lets out a fearful yell and falls suddenly to the floor. 

To his credit, Joe doesn't start laughing again until Patrick is back on his feet, looking embarrassed but otherwise unscathed. 

"That's a new one..." Patrick says thoughtfully, getting over his surprise quickly. 

"That's never happened before?" Joe asks, cocking his head to the side questioningly. 

"Nope." Patrick shakes his head. "But new shit like that always comes up every once in a while. Can't say I'm surprised."

Joe doesn't point out that Patrick totally _was_ surprised earlier. He just smiles and says, "So...can you do it again?"

"Huh? Why?" Patrick raises an eyebrow. 

"Because it makes it _so_ much easier to kiss you when you're at my height," Joe responds. 

Patrick huffs and mutters "asshole", but he doesn't hesitate to raise himself back up to Joe's height and kiss him again.


End file.
